


entropy in an irreversible process

by badskeletonpuns



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Competition, F/F, Kissing, great improbable porn battle, minlace, seriously these girls cannot stop competing for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Great Improbable Porn Battle 2K16! Contains no actual porn due to author comfort levels, but gets close. Featuring Minkowski and Lovelace being lost in the woods, partially at night. Set in a vague au where neither of them ended up in Goddard's service, and instead became friends in college and continued being friends in the different military services they ended up serving in. Also featuring: municipal fines, ghost lakes, and that thing Lovelace does with her hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	entropy in an irreversible process

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harpers_mirror (SapphireBryony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBryony/gifts).



“We’re lost, aren’t we?”

 

Minkowski sighed and stopped walking along what had definitely been a trail when they started along it, but what was now little more than a deer path through the woods. She turned to face the other woman, standing a few feet from her with arms defensively crossed. “Lovelace, we are not lost. I have hiked in these woods at least a thousand times-”

 

“-More than a couple of years ago,” Lovelace interjected.

 

“That’s irrelevant. I have an excellent memory, and if I can just find the lake, I will know exactly where we are.” Definitely entirely ignoring whatever Lovelace was saying about ‘sure, just like you said about that lightning struck tree half an hour ago’, Minkowski began walking along the trail again. Low-hanging branches brushed her face as she hiked, and slowly the sounds of Lovelace grumbling behind her were replaced with the sounds of the forest closing in around the two women. 

 

Light filtered slowly through the green treetops above them, painting the atmosphere with swathes of green and gold. Birds flew from their nests as Minkowski and Lovelace passed, trailing behind them shrieked alarms and the occasional loose feather. 

 

The momentary silence from the woman hiking behind her gave Minkowski a chance to think for the first time on this trip so far. She’d invited Lovelace out here to go hiking with her as a way to clear both their heads. Somehow, things had been weird between them lately. Not bad, no. But definitely off. There was something different about Lovelace. Minkowski would almost say that Lovelace was flirting with her, but there was no way that was what was going on.

 

Lovelace wasn’t straight, Minkowski knew that much. The other woman had systematically dated her way through most of her friend groups, but it was never serious and it never lasted long, and it had always ended amiably. Which was definitely not the kind of relationship Minkowski was looking for, and Lovelace knew that. ‘Serious’ was practically Minkowski’s middle name. And besides, she was in no way Lovelace’s type. There was no way she was flirting with her. Minkowski sighed. This hike was supposed to clear her mind, to let whatever had charged the atmosphere between them dissipate like early-morning fog.

 

But here they were, and if anything, there was something more between them now.

 

“Hey!” Lovelace called out, and Minkowski paused. She hadn’t realized that Lovelace had stopped walking, and by now Minkowski was more than a few paces ahead of her. Lovelace beckoned her over, smiling. “Look what I found!” She held out her hand, displaying a gorgeously striped blue and black feather. 

 

“You know that’s illegal, right?”

 

Lovelace shook her head. “You’re kidding. I picked up one feather from the ground. There is no way there’s a law against that.” She grinned at Minkowski. “Come here, it’ll look great tucked into your hat.” 

 

“You are not pinning the fine from collecting illegal bird feathers on me if a park ranger sees us.” Minkowski stayed a few stern steps away. Even if Lovelace was gorgeous when she smiled like that, it was no reason to break the law. 

 

“Come on, Commander,” Lovelace teased. “Breaking the rules is fun, I promise.” She stepped closer to Minkowski, still grinning widely. This was getting dangerously close to flirtation. Minkowski was not a tall woman, but Lovelace was shorter still. She was only a few inches shorter than Minkowski and the closer Lovelace got, the more obvious the height difference became. 

 

Lovelace’s voice was barely above a whisper when she continued, closing the distance between the two women with one more step. “And of course, Renee Minkowski, you only have to ask and I will always…” Lovelace trailed off deliberately, looking up to meet Minkowski’s eyes. This was not happening.

 

“Always,” she murmured, sliding one hand up to cup Minkowski’s face. Things like this did not happen to Minkowski. 

 

“Always,” she repeated, subtly tucking the feather into Minkowski’s baseball cap without Minkowski noticing. Which was fairly easy, as Minkowski was all too transfixed by what was definitely flirting, good lord Lovelace was actually flirting with her, and had almost totally forgotten about the feather. 

 

Lovelace took a deep breath, and it almost entirely filled the bare space left between them. “Pay your municipal fines for you,” Lovelace finished, and leaned in to kiss Minkowski’s cheek before starting to jog along the animal trail again. 

 

“If this was a race, I would totally be winning!” she yelled back at Minkowski. 

 

“It is not a race!” 

 

“I’m still winning!” 

 

“Like hell,” Minkowski muttered, and started running to catch up to Lovelace. She had longer legs than Lovelace, she should easily catch up to her!

 

 

It was evening when Minkowski admitted defeat. Not to Lovelace, that would happen when hell froze over. But what she did have to admit was that the two of them had been jogging around this forest for most of the day, and had gotten nowhere except more forest. She opened her mouth to speak. 

Lovelace spoke before she could. “If you are about to tell me you can hear the lake in the distance, I will literally murder you. There is no lake in this entire forest, unless it is a ghost lake where Bigfoot goes swimming.” 

 

“Actually, I was going to suggest we make camp in the next clear area we find. We obviously aren’t getting anywhere tonight.” 

 

“Thank God,” Lovelace sighed, slumping against the nearest tree. She tipped her head back till it hit the rough bark, baring the smooth curve of her neck to the light of the moon. 

 

Minkowski bit her lip, trying to look away but unable to remember how. She was not going to hook up with Lovelace - even if Lovelace had definitely been flirting earlier - because that was the exact opposite of the purpose of this trip. 

 

To be fair, this trip really wasn’t going as planned anyway.

 

No, nope, not going there. Minkowski was professional. She was calm in the face of hysteria, level-headed through all adversity, and god Lovelace looked like she was carved from marble when the moonlight glanced off her skin like that. 

 

Keep it together, Commander Minkowski, she thought, as stern with herself as she was with any of her new recruits. Unfortunately, her Serious Voice™ worked a hell of a lot better on a bunch of intimidated kids than it did on herself. 

 

“Hey, Minkowski. Are we ever going to actually look for a clearing to make camp in, or are you going to stare blindly into the dark for the next ten years?”

 

“I was plotting our course, Lovelace,” Minkowski blatantly lied. A single raised eyebrow from the other woman was all Minkowski needed to see in order to know that Lovelace saw right through it.

 

“Sure, Commander Minkowski. And where shall this less travelled path take us next?” 

 

Minkowski sighed and gestured for Lovelace to follow her. “We should keep following this path. It’s bound to lead us somewhere.” The two women had only been following the path for short time, brushing through the dense undergrowth and blowing off the occasional spider, before the trees seemed to open in front of them and the ferns parted into a meadow that looked to have sprung right out of Shakespeare’s faerie glens, right down to a doe and accompanying fawn that bounded back into the trees when they noticed the arrival of the two women.

 

Lovelace whistled slowly. “As far as outdoor accommodations go, I’d give this 5 stars. Job well done, Mother Nature.” 

 

The two women readied themselves for the night quickly - Minkowski remembered that the forecast had set the chance of rain at extremely low, and she didn't recognize any signs of a storm in the sky. 

 

Down on the ground, though, a storm was brewing. 

 

At least they had planned to spend the night out here anyway. They’d just expected to spend it in the cabin they were supposed to be hiking to, not in the middle of a mysterious meadow. 

 

What this meant was that they had the supplies as well as the camp stove and water purifier to use them, as well as an extra blanket for each woman. 

 

But no tent.

 

It took almost no time to lay out their blankets and set the camp stove bubbling away with water for an MRE, but what time there was Lovelace used to great effect. 

 

“Alright, Minkowski, I know you didn’t trek us out here to commune with the Lorax.” Lovelace dropped her backpack onto the ground where they’d laid out their sleeping bags, and stepped towards Minkowski. “Spill.”

 

Minkowski took a deep breath. She was an adult, and she could totally talk about her feelings with Lovelace. “I just wanted to say…” Come on, Minkowski, spit it out, she told herself. “I felt the need to let you know..” No, that sounded dumb. Talking was way harder than it should be, dammit! “I have to tell you…” What was she even going to say? ‘Hey, I think you're really hot and we should bang, but I also kind of want to lie on the couch with you and secretly enjoy the romcoms you make fun of and do sensible things like go to the bank and buy groceries.’ Come to think of it, that eerily sounded like her friend Eiffel’s confession of love to his girlfriend Hera. It had worked for him… “Lovela- Isabel, I-”

 

“Minkowski, I promise we can deal with the flaming train wreck of our combined emotions at some point in the near future, but please. Stop thinking yourself out of this, and shut up and kiss me already.”

 

An order Minkowski had never been happier to hear. She closed the distance between them in a few steps, until the two of them were standing face to face at the edge of the clearing.

 

Lovelace seemed to almost be holding her breath, waiting for Minkowski to make the next move. She'd said her piece, and now Minkowski had to make her decision. If she was honest with herself, she really already had. Minkowski reached out, cupping Lovelace’s face with one hand and letting her thumb brush across Lovelace's mouth. The breath caught in Lovelace's throat and her gaze flickered to Minkowski’s lips. 

 

Minkowski pulled Lovelace forward into a soft kiss. It stayed soft for all of three seconds before Lovelace practically whined into Minkowski’s mouth, deepening the kiss and crowding Minkowski back until she stumbled up with her back against a tree.

 

The formerly cool evening seemed to heat up in an instant, and when Lovelace switched her focus from Minkowski’s lips to Minkowski’s neck it felt as though the air around them burned. 

 

Lovelace’s mouth burned like lava against Minkowski’s skin, hot and wet in an extremely pleasant way. She had Minkowski pressed against the tree, almost off of her feet and bark digging uncomfortably into her back. But then Lovelace got a hand under her shirt and somehow none of that mattered anymore. 

 

The night was illuminated in swathes of moonlight, setting the whole meadow aglow with blues and silvers. 

 

Lovelace kissed the same way she did everything else - with an intensely passionate desire to win. Minkowski wouldn't have thought that you could ‘win’ at kissing, but the intensity of Lovelace’s eyes when she looked at Minkowski told her otherwise. Lovelace’s teeth were on her neck now and she couldn't help but moan at the sensation.

 

She could feel Lovelace’s grin against her skin. “I'm totally winning,” Lovelace murmured, pressing a kiss against Minkowski’s collarbone. 

 

This had to be rectified. With great difficulty, Minkowski released the tree trunk that she'd braced her hands against and tugged Lovelace’s head up to her own. They made eye contact for a single moment of laser focus intensity, and then their lips met with all the force of twin comets colliding. 

 

Lovelace couldn't seem to stay still, her hands dancing over Minkowski’s shoulders and waist, over and under Minkowski’s now thoroughly rumpled shirt. 

 

If there was one feeling Minkowski never wanted to forget, it was the pressure of Lovelace’s hands on her sides, the heat of Lovelace’s mouth against her own, the feeling of breathing in and out in messy synchronization with each other. It was entropy bound into physical form, and it was really, really, hot.

 

Who knew chaos was such a turn-on?

 

But regardless, Minkowski also still wanted to win, and she was pretty sure that as long as she was pinned to the tree Lovelace thought she was the one winning. She pushed herself off the tree and into Lovelace with maybe a little more force than necessary, but Lovelace could handle it. She was a big girl. 

 

Apparently, to Lovelace, being a big girl meant accepting the fact that she was falling over and taking Minkowski down with her. They landed heavily, Lovelace on her back and winded, Minkowski straddling her torso and panting slightly. 

 

“You know, this really wasn't how this trip was supposed to go,” muttered Minkowski, in between landing kisses along Lovelace’s chest and biting off curses into Lovelace’s skin when she did that thing with her hips. 

 

“It's entropy, Reneé,” Lovelace whispered, breathing harsh and wet and holding Minkowski’s hips so tight she was probably leaving bruises behind like paint spots. “Just go with it.”


End file.
